Curse of Kuroko
by Ameru Sawada
Summary: Rumor ke-13 di SMA Teiko: yaitu tentang 'Kutukan Kuroko' ./Chapter 007: The Last Victims/ [Epilogue Inside] /#Happy Reading!
1. Prologue

Hati itu, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore di SMA Teiko.

Pemilik _emperor eye _melangkah pelan di koridor lantai 2 setelah selesai berlatih basket bersama anggota klub basketnya. Lelah, namun kesenangan yang ia rasakan saat bermain basket membuat rasa lelah itu hanya terasa setengah.

Sambil melipat tangan didepan dada, ia terus melangkah. Sesekali menggulir bola matanya—menatap sekitar dengan waspada. Walau Teiko sudah sepi, namun kita tidak bisa hilang kewaspadaan, bukan?

Saat itulah dua siswi melewati sang _emperor_. Sekilas mereka berbisik melihat Akashi Seijuuro melewati mereka. Namun, pembicaraan setelah bisikan itu menarik perhatian Akashi.

"Hei, sudah tahu rumor disekolah ini?" Tanya seorang siswi. Akashi makin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Eh? Yang mana?" Tanya siswi kedua.

"Rumor nomor 13 dari 13 rumor di SMP Teiko ini!" Balas siswi satu setengah berteriak.

"Oh! Yang itu!"

"Iya iya!"

'_Rumor nomor 13?'_ Pikir Akashi. Ia selama ini tidak pernah mendengar rumor itu. Tidak pernah mendengar, atau tidak mau tahu.

"Ya, rumor tentang 'Kutukan Kuroko' …"

.

.

**CURSE OF KUROKO**

**Genre : Tragedy/Mystery**

**Rate : T…?**

**Setting : AU!Teiko Senior High, anggota Seirin (diceritakan) bersekolah di Teiko**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , bahasa warna-warni, alur membelit, GoM & Seirin rada OOC, & segala risiko lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

SMA Teiko memang terkenal dengan 13 rumor yang tersebar di SMA yang terkenal dengan kehebatan team olaharaganya ini. Diantara 13 rumor tersebut, ada 1 rumor, yaitu rumor ke-13, yang terkenal sekaligus paling misterius seantero Teiko.

Yaitu rumor tentang 'Kutukan Kuroko' .

Siapa Kuroko itu sendiri? Ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia pernah menjadi seorang siswa di SMA Teiko ini. Ia dikenal memiliki aura tipis, sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Ia dianggap hanyalah angin lalu, sehingga ia hidup tanpa adanya teman.

Dan sampai saat ini rumor itu masih terkenal hingga kini.

"Apa kalian semua tahu rumor tentang 'Kutukan Kuroko' ?" Tanya Akashi setelah latiha maut team basket Teiko. Semua kepala yang kelelahan itu mendongak malas.

Aomine Daiki menjawab seadanya, "Mana kutahu!"

"Hm, kau tidak membantu, Daiki."

"Memangnya ada apa, Akashicchi?" Kise Ryota yang sedang meminum air mineralnya balik bertanya.

"Aku hanya penasaran." Akashi memutar bola matanya menghadap si kepala hijau, "Apa kau tahu, Shintarou?"

Midorima Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak merosot, "Tidak, _nanodayo_. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan rumor-rumor aneh itu, _nodayo_." Katanya.

Sementara _titan_ Teiko, Murasakibara Atsushi hanya diam sambil memakan cemilannya. Kenapa Akashi tidak bertanya? Percuma, Murasakibara pasti tidak akan tahu apa-apa.

Menghela napas berat, "Kalian tidak membantu."

"Eh? Tunggu, sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang mengetahui tentang rumor sekolah—ssu.." Sahut Kise, serasa memberi pencerahan bagi Akashi.

"Benarkah, Ryota?"

"Iya. Aidacchi dari klub jurnalistik." Sahut sikepala kuning riang.

.

* * *

_**~~~CURSE OF KUROKO~~~**_

* * *

Klub jurnalistik merupakan klub yang mengurusi majalah sekolah, _event _ yang berhubungan dengan seni sastra, serta pengembangan seni sastra di SMA Teiko. Ketuanya, Aida Riko, merupakan seorang _information gatherer_ yang ahli dan punya seribu akal dalam mendapatkan berita. Sang wakil, Hyuuga Junpei, merupakan _typist_ dengan kemampuan ketik yang bisa dibilang hebat.

Namun belakangan, klub jurnalistik kehabisan ide berita. Riko yang kebingungan mendapat ide untuk memasukkan 13 rumor sekolah kedalam daftar ulasan berita di majalah sekolah. Tak ayal ia dan teman-teman klub mencari berita mengenai rumor sekolah

Peluang bagi Akashi untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut mengenai si Kuroko ini.

.

"'Kutukan Kuroko' , yaa.., aku sempat mencarinya dan beberapa siswi kelas 9 membantuku.." Riko memasang pose berpikir.

"Langsung saja." Sahut Akashi. Ia memang _type_ orang yang tidak mau berpanjang lebar.

"Baik, baik, " Riko mengeluarkan _mini note_-nya, lalu membalik halamannya, "Ini dia.." Sahutnya setelah menemukan halaman yang tepat.

"'Kutukan Kuroko' , berhubungan dengan seorang siswa Teiko dulu yang tidak memiliki teman dikarenakan auranya yang tipis. Karena kesepian, 'Kuroko' memberi kutukan; ia akan mendatangi murid tertentu, dan..membunuhnya dengan cara yang bermacam-macam.." Ujarnya panjang.

"Me—membunuhnya—ssu…?" Kise merinding.

"Tidak menarik, _nodayo_." Tukas Midorima. Walaupun dari manapun, ia juga sama merindingnya dengan Kise.

"Mendatangi murid tertentu..?" Akashi menggumam.

"Iya, " Balas Riko, "Siapa saja yang mencari tahu tentangnya.." Katanya.

Hening.

"BE—BERARTI KITA SALAH SATUNYA?! HWAA, AKU TAKUT—SSU!" Kise nangis buaya sambil memeluk Aomine.

"Hoi, Kise, menyingkir!"

"Itu hanya rumor, _nanodayo_." Timpal Midorima cuek.

"Aah~ _snack_-ku habis.." Sahut Murasakibara tidak nyambung.

"Diamlah." Perintah Akashi tegas, membuat kepala warna-warni itu diam.

"Bagaimana pun juga, itu hanya rumor.., seperti yang dikatakan Shintarou.." Ujar Akashi—berusaha mengembalikan suasana. Riko mengangguk setuju.

"Benar yang dikatakan Akashi-kun, itu hanya rumor..belum tentu nyata.." Tambah Riko. Kise langsung bernapas lega.

"Kalau begitu kami—" Omongan Akashi terpotong ketika pintu geser ruang jurnalistik terbuka.

**GRAAK**

"Riko!" Koganei Shinji berteriak panik. Riko menginsyaratkan untuk tenang.

"Tenanglah, Koganei-kun, ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"I—itu, Kagami.." Katanya terbata, "Kagami?" Tanya Riko. Kagami Taiga, anggota jurnalistik kelas 7-A.

"Iya, dia.."

"…dia menghilang."

.

.

**==TBC==**

* * *

Kalau Anda semua perhatikan baik-baik, saya sebenarnya sudah bersemayam di fandom KnB, sebagai reviewer saja waktu itu, ehhe~~ (=w=)a

Ini fic pertama saya.., ide ini muncul ketika saya pulang dari nonton film _Edge of Tomorrow_, umm.., film itu bagus sekali, bagi reader semua~ mungkin bisa memasukkan kedalam daftar film yg wajib tonton /heh/ /nggak nyambung ama ide cerita/

Yaa, sebenarnya saya agak bingung, mau masukkan ini ke fic KHR / KnB, tpi…menurut saya Kuroko lbh cocok, jdi msklah ke KnB, yaa, hitung2 merintis karier(?) di fandom KnB

Terlebih, maafkan karena Akashi disini terkesan kepoh bgt soal kutukan kuroko ini…, yaa, alur yg kecepetan emng, tpi saya harap reader smua suka… :33

Ookey, sampai jumpa di chapter brikutnya!


	2. Kagami's Lost and Tetsuya

"_Riko!" Koganei Shinji berteriak panik. Riko menginsyaratkan untuk tenang._

"_Tenanglah, Koganei-kun, ada apa?" Tanyanya._

"_I—itu, Kagami.." Katanya terbata, "Kagami?" Tanya Riko. Kagami Taiga, anggota jurnalistik kelas 7-A._

"_Iya, dia.."_

"…_dia menghilang."_

.

.

**CURSE OF KUROKO**

**Genre : Tragedy/Mystery**

**Rate : T…?**

**Setting : AU!Teiko Senior High, seirin masuk SMA Teiko**

**Warings : Typo(s) , OOC nyelip, alur membelit, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

"…menghilang..?" Koganei mengangguk sambil menyeka keringatnya yang perlahan turun akibat berlari tadi.

"Iya, dia bilang padaku mau pergi ke toilet sebentar, makanya aku menunggunya didepan pintu…" Koganei mulai menjelaskan.

.

.

"_Koganei-senpai, aku mau ke toilet sebentar, tolong tunggu sebentar, ya.." Kagami berkata seraya memasuki salah satu bilik dikamar mandi putra tersebut. Koganei mengangguk._

"_Ya. Kutunggu." Dan terdengar suara pintu dikunci tak lama kemudian._

_Lima menit. Koganei hampir mati bosan. Sedang apa saja Kagami didalam? Dirasa kalau buang air kecil tidak mungkin selama itu. Bahkan kalau buang air besar sekalipun, paling hanya memakan waktu 3 menit._

'_Mungkin Kagami susah mengeluarkannya..' Tukas Koganei seraya terkekeh. Lalu ia kembali menunggu._

_Menunggu, terus menunggu. Koganei tidak tahan. Kakinya sudah kesemutan sejak tadi._

"_Kagami…" Koganei memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi, mengecheck keadaan Kagami._

_Koganei berhenti didepan pintu bilik dimana Kagami masuk tadi. Tidak ada suara air diguyur dari dalamnya._

"…_Kagami—" Koganei ketuk pintu itu, ternyata tak dikunci._

_Dan sosok Kagami sudah tidak ada didalam sana._

"_KAGAMI!" Koganei panik setengah mati. Ia pun berlari menuju ruang jurnalistik, berharap ini hanyalah mimpi._

.

.

Semua diruangan itu yang mendengar kesaksian Koganei terkejut.

"Benarkah itu, Koganei-kun..?" Manik coklat Riko membulat kaget.

"Kau pasti sedang setengah tidur tadi.." Midorima memberi alasan yang cukup logis. Namun, Koganei mengelak.

"Tidak! Sungguh! Kalaupun aku tidur, harusnya Kagami membangunkanku dengan menepuk pundakku atau macam apapun.." Tukasnya. Tka kalah logis.

"I—ini aneh—ssu…" Kise mulai berkeringat dingin. Pada dasarnya, Kise memang paling tidak suka mendengar cerita hantu dan horror—apalagi sekarang hal itu terjadi didepannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cari Kagami-kun!" Riko bangkit berdiri. Ia tidak terima anggota klubnya menghilang secara misterius.

"Aku ikut. Sepertinya menarik, " Seringai tercetak diwajah Akashi, ia pun bangkit berdiri dan menatap kepala warna-warni lainnya, "Kalian ikut mencari!" Titahnya.

"APA?! TA—TAPI—"

**CKRIS**

"Kalian mengelak…maka lebih baik kalian mati.." Ancam Akashi. Uh, dasar _absolute_.

"Ba—baik…" Jawab GoM pasrah—minus Murasakibara.

"Nah, ayo!"

.

.

* * *

_**~~~CURSE OF KUROKO~~**_

* * *

"Kagamicchi…._ Doko ni_—ssu…?" Kise berteriak memanggil nama Kagami disekitar area lapangan basket.

Walaupun Kagami mengikuti kegiatan sastra, ia cukup aktif dalam bidang olahraga—terutama basket. Kise sering melihat Kagami berlatih sendiri dilapangan basket seusai team basket berlatih disana.

"Ung…dimana…" Kise mendadak terdiam. Entah kenapa, atmosfer udara disana mendadak dingin dan mencekam.

**GREP**

"GYAAA!" Kise menjerit sejadinya. Saat ia menengok kebelakang, tak ada siapapun disana.

"A—aneh, sepertinya…ada yang memegang..ku.." Kise memegang lengan kirinya yang serasa dipegang tadi. Bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Se—sebaiknya mencari yang lain—ssu! Disini seram—" Kise memutuskan untuk kembali bersama yang lain.

.

* * *

Sementara di koridor lantai 1, Midorima dan Murasakibara mendapat titah dari si kepala merah untuk mencari disekitar sana.

"Mido-chin, disini tidak ada.." Sahut Murasakibara setelah mencari di sekitar lab fisika. Midorima menghela napas kesal.

"Kenapa kita harus terlibat dengan hal yang seperti ini, _nanodayo_.." Geram Midorima kesal takayal tidak berhasil menemukan Kagami dikelas Inggris.

**SYUT**

"—!"

"Ada apa, Mido-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara tatkala melihat Midorima secara tiba-tiba menoleh kearah belakang. Kearah jendela kaca besar yang menggambarkan langit sore itu yang sedikit mendung.

"…rasanya tadi ada yang lewat.." Gumam MIdorima. Sayang gumamannya terdengar oleh Murasakibara.

"Ah, tidak ada yang lewat, Mido-chin, hanya ada kita disini.." Ujarnya sambil memeriksa sekitar. Memang, dikoridor sini hanya ada Murasakibara dan Midorima. Hanya mereka.

"Ya, mungkin…hanya perasaanku saja, _nodayo_.." Kata Midorima, menaikkan kacamatanya yang benar-benar merosot tadi.

"Ya sudah, ayo balik.." Pinta Murasakibara seraya berjalan menjauhi lab fisika, diikuti Midorima.

.

* * *

Akashi benci mencari. Ia benci tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia ini _absolute_, tidak semestinya ia berputar-putar sekitar sekolah hanya untuk mencari manusia yang secara tiba-tiba menghilang dari toilet.

"Dasar Kagami Taiga..kalau kutemukan akan—ugh—" Akashi yang tengah mendumel segera terhenti dumelannya ketika ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Berambut biru langit dengan sepasang batu manik _aquamarine_ yang menatapnya datar.

"Ah, maaf." Ujar mereka hampir berbarengan. Si surai biru langit agak bengong.

"Kau…bisa melihatku?" Tanyanya heran. Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tentu saja. Buktinya aku baru saja menabrakmu."

"Oh.." Kata si surai biru langit.

"Namamu." Tanya—perintah—Akashi.

"Eh?"

"Aku tanya namamu." Lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Tetsuya…" Jawab pria itu dengan nada datar. Akashi mengangguk, lalu pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Sementara Tetsuya hanya terdiam dengan wajah tak terbaca.

.

.

* * *

_**~~~CURSE OF KUROKO~~~**_

* * *

Yang lain sudah mencari kemana-mana. Namun tak ada satupun yang melihat sosok Kagami Taiga. Riko mulai panik.

"A—apa mungkin Kagami-kun sudah pulang.." Tanya Riko memastikan. Koganei menggeleng.

"Tidak, tasnya masih ada diruang jurnalistik.." Katanya. Riko menunduk sendu.

"Ini buang-buang waktu, _nodayo_. Bisa saja dia lupa bawa tasnya, _nodayo_." Tukas Midorima cuek. Murasakibara tetap diam. Kise masih merinding.

Akashi memandang sekitar dan baru menyadari ada seorang yang belum datang, "Kemana Daiki?" Tanyanya—masih memasang mata tajam waspada.

"A—Aominecchi be—belum kembali…—ssu…?" Kise makin gemetaran. Sudah sore, langit mendung, dan Aomine belum kembali. Cukup membuatnya ingin menangis ditempat.

"Jangan cengeng, Kise, Aomine itu gelap, mungkin saja dia sudah disini." Kata—atau lebih tepatnya hina—Midorima.

"Jangan bercanda, Shintarou/Midorimacchi/Mido-chin/Midorima-kun/Midorima!" Sahut Akashi, Kise, Murasakibara, Riko dan Koganei serempak. Midorima hanya bisa kicep.

"HUWAAA!" Terdengar jeritan yang mereka yakini—adalah suara Aomine Daiki. Mereka semua terkejut dan segera berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Aominecchi ada ap—HUWAAAA—" Kise yang pertama sampai, dan dia berteriak tak kalah kencang dan histeris dengan Aomine.

"Ada apa, Ryota, Daiki?" Tanya Akashi melihat dua anak buahnya itu kini dalam posisi jatuh terduduk dengan mulut menganga dan keringat dingin.

Manik Riko menatap suatu pemandangan yang tidak biasa, "KYAA!" Teriaknya sambil menutup mulutnya. Rasanya mual.

"I—ITU—SSU—"

"A—AKASHI—I—ITU—"

"AKASHI-KUN!"

Mereka semua terbelalak.

.

.

**==TBC==**

* * *

Ah, chapter 002 akhirnya jadi…agak gantung abis akhirnya, kufufu~ ._. dan akhirnya bkin yg rada panjangan…

Yah, walaupun fic ini fic pertama saya, ternyata cukup banyak yg anutias~ smoga saja apdetan ini bisa memuaskan (sdikit) rasa penasaran reader smua…, dan mungkin maafkan gaya penulisan Ameru yg..errr..terbawa dri fic dri fandom yg saya geluti..

Ah, ya, karena saya..apa, ya, istilahnya, masih buta terhadap karakteristik dri para tokoh KnB, mohon para senpai-tachi membantu saya menggambar tokoh KnB lbh baik lgi m( _ _ )m

Okey! Sampai jumpa di chapter 003!

**SPECIAL THANKS :**

**NOZOMI RIZUKI 1414 || KUROYUKI31 || || RALLFREECSS || CHWANGKYUH EVIL BERRY || DEVIL.X REINI || KUROSHI SATSUMI || MISAMIME || SHIROHARA YUKINA || SHOUJO RECORD || || NAMIKA RAHMA||**

**==AND YOU ALL!==**


	3. The 'New' Student?

"_HUWAAA!" Terdengar jeritan yang mereka yakini—adalah suara Aomine Daiki. Mereka semua terkejut dan segera berlari menuju sumber suara._

"_Aominecchi ada ap—HUWAAAA—" Kise yang pertama sampai, dan dia berteriak tak kalah kencang dan histeris dengan Aomine._

"_Ada apa, Ryota, Daiki?" Tanya Akashi melihat dua anak buahnya itu kini dalam posisi jatuh terduduk dengan mulut menganga dan keringat dingin. _

_Manik Riko menatap suatu pemandangan yang tidak biasa, "KYAA!" Teriaknya sambil menutup mulutnya. Rasanya mual._

"_I—ITU—SSU—"_

"_A—AKASHI—I—ITU—"_

"_AKASHI-KUN!"_

_Mereka semua terbelalak._

.

.

**CURSE OF KUROKO**

**Genre : Tragedy/Mystery**

**Rate : T…?**

**Setting : AU!Teiko High**

**Warings : Typo(s) , misteri bkin bulu kuduk berdiri, berpotensi bkin mual, rate menjerumus ke (M) , de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

"Ini…" Akashi memelototi sosok yang teronggok tak jauh dari tempat Aomine dan Kise. Apa itu?

"KYAA!"

"KAGAMI!"

Ya, itu Kagami Taiga. Tapi bukan dalam keadaan hidup.

Tubuhnya teronggok diantara rerumputan pendek, dengan badan yang sudah bersimbah darah—dan sudah banyak dikerubungi lalat, juga tangan kanannya yang sudah hilang. Lebih mengenaskannya lagi, kepala Kagami terletak tergantung di salah satu gawang, agak jauh dari mayat tubuhnya. Kepala itu tergantung dan darah masih menetes dari tempat kepalanya terpenggal. Beberapa ekor lalat nampak sudah merubunginya. Bau anyir darah menyengat penciuman.

"Ini..menjijikkan.." Midorima menatap ngeri pemandangan itu.

"Daiki, apa yang terjadi—" Akashi kembali melontarkan pertanyaan pada sang _ganguro_ yang nampak mengatur napasnya.

"Ini…aku sedang mencari Kagami di lapangan _baseball_…lalu.."

.

.

* * *

"_Gaah! Kemana tukang makan itu pergi?!" Geram Aomine ketika ia tak menemukan sosok Kagami dilapangan baseball. Kekesalannya bertambah tatkala melihat kemerahan dilangit dan beberapa awan gelap disana._

"_Sial. Aku harus cepat!" Ia pun berlari meninggalkan lapangan baseball dan memutuskan kembali pada yang lain._

_Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mencium bau anyir dari arah lapangan sepakbola._

"_Ish, bau anyir—apa ini—" Aomine berjalan menuju sumber bau menyengat itu, dan betapa terkejutnya melihat pemandangan mengenaskan didepannya._

"_HUWAAA!"_

.

.

* * *

"..jadi ketika kau sampai, Kagami Taiga sudah menjadi mayat." Simpul Akashi. Aomine mengangguk lemas.

"I—ini—tidak mu—mungkin…—ssu.." Kise hampir menangis. Ia tidak tahan melihat keadaan ini.

"A—AKU MAU PULANG—SSU!" Jerit Kise nelangsa. Riko berusaha menenangkan Kise yang kini menangis sesenggukan.

"Tenanglah, Kise-kun.."

"Akashi, aku akan menghubungi polisi…, dan biarkan mereka yang bertindak berikutnya.." Midorima segera mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya. Akashi mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Semuanya, ketika polisi sudah datang, kita pulang." Perintah Akashi.

.

.

* * *

_**~~~CURSE OF KUROKO~~~**_

* * *

Esoknya kabar mengenai tewanya Kagami Taiga menjadi _trending topic_ diseluruh penjuru Teiko. Banyak murid ketakutan sekaligus antusias mendengar kabar yang mengejutkan ini. Banyak orang yang mulai berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh. Bahwa Kagami dibunuh orang mabuk yang tak sengaja lewat, bunuh diri, sampai pada akhirnya,

"Ini pasti karena 'Kutukan Kuroko' !" Tukas seorang siswi. Membuat anggota _Generation of Miracle_ yang sedang duduk melingkar di pojok kelas melirik kearah sang siswi.

"Oi oi, tenanglah, " Sang ketua kelas 7-C, Takao Kazunari, menengahi omongan yang tiba-tiba merubah atmosfer, "Apa maksudmu tentang _urban legend_ itu?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Takao tidak peka, " Ejek siswi itu, "Aku tahu dari anggota jurnalistik lainnya kalau Kagami-kun adalah orang yang sangat ambisius mencari tahu kebenaran kutukan itu. Bukankah sudah pernah kuceritakan, 'Kuroko' akan mengincar siapapun yang mencari tahu tentangnya…berarti, kebenaran tentang kutukan ini memang benar!" Ujar sang siswi panjang.

Setelah siswi itu bercerita, kelas langsung gaduh.

"Me—mengerikan—ssu, aku tidak percaya _urban legend_ itu bisa jadi nyata.." Gumam Kise dengan nada gugup. Disusul anggukan anggota GoM lainnya. Sementara Akashi hanya diam dan nampak bermain dengan pikirannya.

"Bisa saja, kan?" Sahut seorang siswa yang sukses mengagetkan GoM.

Surai biru langit, manik_aquamarine _itu. Akashi tahu.

"Oh, kau yang kemarin.." Ujar Akashi. Anak itu mengangguk dengan tetap memamerkan wajah temboknya.

Aomine menatap anak itu bingung, "Siapa itu, Akashi?" Tanyanya.

"Ini Tetsuya, aku tidak sengaja menabraknya kemarin." Ujar Akashi memperkenalkan sosok baru itu.

"Aomine Daiki." Ujar Aomine memperkenalkan.

"Yo, Tetsuyacchi! Aku Kise Ryota—ssu!" KIse berkata dengan antusias.

"Yo~ Murasakibara Atsushi, _desu_~" Murasakibara tetap dengan nada malasnya.

"Midorima Shintarou." Yang ini yang paling normal dan datar.

"Um, salam kenal semuanya.." Ujar Tetsuya seraya membungkuk.

Kise memadang Tetsuya sebenatar, "Tapi, aku baru sadar Tetsuyacchi ada dikelas ini.." Katanya.

"Soalnya keberadaanku tipis, Kise-kun.." Ujar Kuroko lembut.

_Keberadaannya tipis!_

'_Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar pernyataan itu..'_ Pikir Akashi. Namun segera ia tepis pemikirannya itu.

"Ooh, aku baru tahu ada yang seperti itu.." Ujar Aomine seraya mengupil.

"Ish, Aominecchi jorok!"

"Berisik, kau mau?"

"Hyyaa, jijik—ssu!"

Dan GoM kembali ribut sama seperti biasa. Dan Tetsuya, hanya menatap datar mereka.

.

.

* * *

_**~~~CURSE OF KUROKO~~~**_

* * *

Sudah seminggu Tetsuya berteman dengan GoM, dan Tetsuya juga sudah berteman akrab dengan klub jurnalistik. Mereka sering menemani Tetsuya pergi ke perpustakaan, entah memang niat untuk membaca atau untuk ber-adem-ayem ria di dalam perpustakaan.

"Aku tidak tahu Tetsuyacchi suka membaca buku setebal itu—ssu.." Ujar Kise kagum melihat betapa tebalnya buku yang Tetsuya baca.

"Ah, ini biasa saja, Kise-kun..sudah biasa.." Jawabnya. Kise bersiul kagum.

Para kepala warna-warni itu tidak menyadari suara kasak-kusuk di rak belakang perpustakaan yang berisi buku kamus bahasa.

.

"_Hei, kalian lihat itu?"_

"_Iya, itu anggota jurnalistik dan basket.."_

"_Ih, aneh, yaa.."_

"_Un, iya.., aneh."_

"_Mereka bicara sama siapa, ya?"_

.

* * *

Langit kini menebar karpet _orange _kemerahannya diangkasa raya. Sudah waktunya untuk mengakhiri hari dan beristirahat. Midorima masih membaca buku yang tadi ia pinjam diperpustakaan. Enggan untuk beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ah, Midorima-kun?" Midorima mendongak dan menemukan sosok Tetsuya yang menatapnya datar, "Oh, kau."

"Belum pulang?" Tanya Tetsuya seraya mendekati Midorima. Midorima mengangguk, "Ya, aku sepertinya terlalu sibuk membaca ini."

"Oh, ah, Midorima-kun.., bisa menemaniku sebentar?" Pinta Tetsuya.

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja.." Lalu Tetsuya dan Midorima berjalan beriringan.

.

* * *

Aida Riko nampak menempelkan ujung atas pulpennya dengan pipinya. Ia meneliti kasus kematian Kagami yang terkesan mencurigakan itu. Kacamata berbingkai marun bertengger dan membantunya fokus dalam mencerna berkas-berkas kematian Kagami tersebut.

'_Aneh..sama sekali tidak ada bukti yag ditinggalkan pelaku..'_ Pikir Riko sambil meneliti selembar kertas berisi data-data korban.

"Ah, Riko-senpai, belum pulang?" Furihata Kouki berjalan menghampiri senpainya yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Ah, Furihata-kun, " Riko tersenyum melihat _kouhai_-nya itu, "Kau juga belum pulang.."

"Baru mau.." Furihata menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, senpai.."

"Ng?"

"Kudengar dari para pemain klub basket.., Riko-senpai berteman dengan salah satu temannya.." Katanya. Riko mengangguk.

"Iya, namanya Tetsuya, sekelas dengan Akashi-kun dan yang lain.., anaknya pemalu dan berwajah datar.." Mendengar itu, air muka Furihata berubah.

"Se—senpai baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanyanya. Riko mengangkat sebelas alis.

"Apa maksudmu, Furihata-kun? Aku baik-baik saja.." Elak Riko. Furihata mulai merinding, "Ha—habisnya—"

"Di sekolah kita 'kan tidak ada siswa bernama Tetsuya!"

.

.

**==TBC==**

* * *

Ameru : Kuroko, kau mencurigakan *neliti wajah Tetsu pke kaca pembesar*

Tetsu : justru kau yg mencurigakan, Ameru-san…

Ameru : benarkah….? Muu~~ *pundung*

.

Midorima kira2 mo dibawa kemana, ya? Mau dibawa~ kemana~ hubungan kita~~ /malah nyanyi/

Ah, utk para reader smua yg sdh baca, review, fav dan segala2nya, Ameru ucapkan terima kasih :3 , doakan fic ini ga discon _-_

Kuroko : knp discon, Ameru-san?

Ameru : y—yah, soalnya…. *ngelirik tumpukan utang fic yg menggunung*

Kuroko : ah…. *swtdrop*

.

Yak! Sampai jumpa di chapter 004!

**SPECIAL THANKS :**

**NOZOMI RIZUKI 1414 || KUROYUKI31 || || RALLFREECSS || CHWANGKYUH EVIL BERRY || DEVIL.X REINI || KUROSHI SATSUMI || MISAMIME || SHIROHARA YUKINA || SHOUJO RECORD || || NAMIKA RAHMA|| PINGKAN || VANDQ || ELFARIZY || EQA SKYLIGHT || 96RUI || VANILLACHOCO || KUROAMALIA || BROKENWINGS2602 || GOLDEN EYE LASHES || RYCHIZUU ||**

**==AND YOU ALL!==**

* * *

—**SPOILER!—**

_Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lorong sepi dan gelap di lantai tiga._

"_Oy, Tetsuya, sebenarnya—"_

"_Khuhuhuhu…"_

"_Ap—"_

"_Ada apa, Midorima-kun?"_


	4. After Kagami

"_Kudengar dari para pemain klub basket.., Riko-senpai berteman dengan salah satu temannya.." Katanya. Riko mengangguk._

"_Iya, namanya Tetsuya, sekelas dengan Akashi-kun dan yang lain.., anaknya pemalu dan berwajah datar.." Mendengar itu, air muka Furihata berubah._

"_Se—senpai baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanyanya. Riko mengangkat sebelas alis._

"_Apa maksudmu, Furihata-kun? Aku baik-baik saja.." Elak Riko. Furihata mulai merinding, "Ha—habisnya—"_

"_Di sekolah kita 'kan tidak ada siswa bernama Tetsuya!"_

.

.

**CURSE OF KUROKO**

**Genre : Tragedy/Mystery**

**Rate : T..?**

**Setting : AU!Teiko High**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , alur kepanjangan, horror ga kerasa, OOC nyelip, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction **** Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

"Shintarou, buku yang kau pinjam dariku—" Akashi terdiam tatkala melihat kelas 7-C sepi. Gorden kelas menyibak kasar seiring pergerakan angin sore yang makin liar. Harusnya, ada seseorang yang masih disini.

"Shintarou.." Akashi melihat tas milik Midorima masih tergantung pada gantungan tas disamping meja. _Lucky item_ Midorima, yaitu kalung rosario, masih tergeletak diatas meja milik Midorima.

Matahari makin turun menujukkan waktu yang semakin petang. Burung gagak berterbangan dan bernyanyi, menambah suasana sore yang sepi di gedung sekolah itu. Sementara disini, Akashi masih berkecamuk dengan pikirannya yang genius. Kejadian seperti ini, waktu itu Kagami menghilang dan ditemukan terpenggal dan termutilasi. Apakah MIdorima..?

Menepis pikiran negative itu, Akashi segera menyampirkan _jersey_ basketnya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang kelas tersebut.

.

.

* * *

_**~~~CURSE OF KUROKO~~~**_

* * *

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah lorong yang sepi dan gelap dilantai 3. Sudah sore, dan lorong itu semakin gelap dan minim pencahayaan. Midorima perkiraan ini adalah sekitar ruang lab seni dan PKK.

Namun yang membingungkan Midorima adalah, alasan Tetsuya membawanya kesini. Apa Tetsuya ketinggalan sesuatu? Tapi, seingatnya hari ini tidak ada pelajaran seni ataupun PKK, mengapa harus kesini?

"Oy, Tetsuya, " Midorima memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Khuhuhu.." Apa? Suara tawa apa itu? Apa Tetsuya?

"Oy, Tetsuya!" Midorima memanggil lebih keras, membuat Tetsuya menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa, Midorima-kun?" Tanya Kuroko balik. Wajahnya tetap sama seperti biasanya, nada bicaranya juga. Apa tawa aneh tadi hanyalah angin lalu?

"Ah, tidak, _nodayo_." Midorima menjawab. Tetsuya menatap sebentar Midorima sebelum berbalik, "Midorima-kun.."

"Ya?" Hijau bertemu _blue sky_.

"…mati adalah satu-satunya jalan…"

"Ap—"

.

.

* * *

_**~~~CURSE OF KUROKO~~~**_

* * *

Riko terhenyak mendengar pengakuan Furihata. Apa? Tidak ada yang bernama Tetsuya?

"Kau…pasti bercanda, Furihata-kun.." Riko kembali mengelak pernyataan Furihata. Namun, Furihata menggeleng.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang melihat kalian berjalan. Namun, kalian..nampak hanya bicara pada angin…" Jelas Furihata meyakinkan. Riko masih diam.

"…Riko-senpai..?"

"Aku tidak percaya. Maaf, Furihata-kun, aku pulang dulu.." Ucap Riko seraya bangkit dan meninggalkan Furihata.

Manik coklat Furihata menatap langkah ketua jurnalistik itu yang semakin menjauh pergi. Maniknya sendu menatap punggung senpainya tersebut.

"…apa jangan-jangan..."

.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih 15 menit. Walau langit sudah berubah gelap dan hanya ditemani cahaya sang rembulan dan lampu neon kota, suasana tetap terasa gelap dan sepi. Akashi masih berkutat dengan buku yang tadi, dipinjam Midorima. Sekarang ia bertanya-tanya mengenai keberadaan anggota team basketnya itu.

Apa dia sudah pulang? Entah kenapa, _emperor_ mendapat rasa bahwa seusatu akan terjadi diantara mereka.

"Seijuuro, bisa ibu bicara padamu?" Akashi Tsukiko memasuki ruang tamu dimana Akashi duduk membaca buku. Tanpa menjawab sang ibu duduk diseberang Akashi.

"Ada sesuatu, bu?" Tanya Akashi singkat—masih terpaku pada buku yang ia baca. Tsukiko hanya menatap anak tunggalnya itu.

"Kau tentu tahu Midorima Shintarou.." Akashi langsung mendongak mendengar nama Midorima disebut. Ada apa dengan si kepala hijau itu?

"Ibu, bicara yang jelas.." Tukas Akashi dingin.

"Ibunya tadi menelepon, sampai sekarang ia belum pulang.." Akashi menutup bukunya. Menimbulkan suara berdebam yang agak keras.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau pulang sore tadi? Kau melihatnya..?" Tanya Tsukiko sekali lagi pada putra tunggalnya itu.

Hening. Akashi tidak menjawab, dan Tsukiko tidak melanjutkan lagi pertanyaannya.

Ini, kini Akashi yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tapi, apa? Akashi benar-benar _clueless_.

"Maaf, bu, aku tidak tahu." Akashi membuka buku yang tadi ia tutup. Tsukiko masih diam menatap Akashi yang mulai asyik dengan buku itu.

"Kau yakin, Seijuuro?"

"Ibu tidak percaya padaku?" Akashi balik bertanya. Tsukiko memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan anaknya itu.

Percaya, iya. Tapi sekarang, dalam hati dan pikiran Akashi, tengah memikirkan.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

.

.

* * *

_**~~~CURSE OF KUROKO~~~**_

* * *

Akashi masuk kedalam kelas dan langsung disambut kepanikan oleh Kise.

"Akashicchi! Gawat—ssu!" Teriak Kise yang alhasil membuat Akashi kesal, "Ada apa, Ryota? Kau tahu tidak baik pagi-pagi berteriak seperti itu." Ujarnya ketus.

"Bukan saatnya untuk itu—ssu! Ini gawat—ssu!" Kise kembali berteriak. Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Biar kutebak, ini soal Shintarou?" Kise terbengong sebentar, sebelum ia mengangguk lemas.

"Katanya ia tidak pulang…dan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia—ssu.." Jelas Kise. _Smack_! Kekhawatiran Akashi makin menjadi.

"Dan katanya, polisi sedang dalam penyidikan.." Aomine menambahkan. Akashi masih terdiam.

"Selamat pagi." Ucapan selamat pagi dari Tetsuya membuat suasana yang tadinya tegang agak cair.

"Pagi, Tetsu.." Sapa Aomine.

"Tetsuyacchi, apa kemarin Tetsuyacchi melihat Midorimacchi—ssu? Dia kemarin tidak kembali kerumahnya—ssu!" Kise memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Tetsuya. Yang ditanya terdiam, menunduk, dan akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf, Kise-kun, aku tidak tahu." Ujar sang _baby blue_.

Tepat setelah Tetsuya, bel berdentang.

"Pelajaran sehabis ini seni.." Aomine bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Iya, lebih baik, lupakan dulu soal Shintarou. Tetap fokus pada pelajaran." Titah Akashi.

.

.

* * *

Murid kelas 7-C berjalan menuju lantai 3 dimana terdapat ruang kelas seni. Beberapa anak tampak bercanda ria dan iseng mengganggu teman-temannya.

Anggota GoM berjalan dibarisan belakang. Namun, tak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Sepertinya mereka berkutat dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Tetsuya yang sendari tadi berjalan disamping Aomine pun tidak mengatakan apapun.

Hingga Kise terdiam dan mulai mengendus-endus.

"Hey, kalian mencium itu—ssu?" Tanya Kise pada teman-temannya. Aomine menjawab asal, "Apaan, sih, Kise?!"

"Tunggu, " Akashi memberi perintah untuk diam, "Aku juga menciumnya.., baunya.."

"…anyir.." Murasakibara yang sendari tadi diam berbicara.

"KYAAAA!" Terdengar teriakan salah seorang siswi. Akashi dan yang lainnya berlari menyusul teriakan tadi.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya siswa yang lain.

"ITU—"

Mereka semua terbelalak. Ya Tuhan, ini…

"TI—TIDAK—"

"Shintarou.."

.

.

**==TBC==**

* * *

Hem..mulai aneh, yaa.., dengan fic ini.. *usep2 dagu* siapa lgi ya kira2 korban dri kutukan ini? *evil smirk*

Yak, sampai jumpa di chapter 005!

**SPECIAL THANKS :**

**NOZOMI RIZUKI 1414 || KUROYUKI31 || || RALLFREECSS || CHWANGKYUH EVIL BERRY || DEVIL.X REINI || KUROSHI SATSUMI || MISAMIME || SHIROHARA YUKINA || SHOUJO RECORD || || NAMIKA RAHMA|| PINGKAN || VANDQ || ELFARIZY || EQA SKYLIGHT || 96RUI || VANILLACHOCO || KUROAMALIA || BROKENWINGS2602 || GOLDEN EYE LASHES || RYCHIZUU || SCARLETJACKET || .5 || THALIA TETSUNA || LOLICONKAWAII ||**

**==AND YOU ALL!==**

* * *

—**SPOILER!—**

"_Aku mulai curiga dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.."_

"_Ja—jangan-jangan, kita sudah dikutuk—ssu..!"_

"_Hanya tinggal aku, Atsushi, Ryota, Daiki dan kau, berhati-hatilah."_

"_Tunggu, Aka-chin, aku ikut—"_

"_Atsushi?"_

_**CHAPTER 005 ON-GOING—!**_


	5. After Midorima

"_Tunggu, " Akashi memberi perintah untuk diam, "Aku juga menciumnya.., baunya.."_

"…_anyir.." Murasakibara yang sendari tadi diam berbicara._

"_KYAAAA!" Terdengar teriakan salah seorang siswi. Akashi dan yang lainnya berlari menyusul teriakan tadi._

"_Ada apa?!" Tanya siswa yang lain._

"_ITU—"_

_Mereka semua terbelalak. Ya Tuhan, ini…_

"_TI—TIDAK—"_

"_Shintarou.."_

.

.

**CURSE OF KUROKO**

**Genre : Tragedy/Mystery**

**Rate : T…?**

**Setting : AU!Teiko High**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC nyelip, gore-nya bkin mual, berpotensi bkin geregetan(?) , de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Semuanya terdiam. Tercekat melihat mayat yang mereka lihat.

Midorima. Itu positif Midorima. Dengan leher yang terteleng kesamping dan masih mengeluarkan darah dari—sepertinya—bekas sayatan benda tajam. Mata Midoria melotot tajam. Seakan mengisyaratkan bahaya. Badannya yang sudah hancur dan berlumuran darah terbungkus dalam jaring yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan bola volley, dengan posisi digantung terbalik. Bahkan dari yang bisa dilihat, jari-jari tangan Midorima sudah tidak ada lagi.

Melihat itu beberapa siswi sukses pingsan dan muntah karena tak tahan mencium anyirnya darah. Beberapa guru dan staff yang kaget dan menyadari itu segera memanggil polisi dan membopong siswi yang pingsan.

"Ini….pasti bohong.." Aomine masih memandang tak percaya jasad Midorima yang dibawa oleh polisi. Sementara Kise yang berdiri disampingnya nyaris pingsan.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Setelah Kagami Taiga, kini Shintarou yang kena…" Akashi sulit memutar otaknya disaat seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka sekarang?

"_Are_? Tetsu-chin tidak ada…" Gumaman Murasakibara membuat Akashi mendongak dan memutar bola matanya. Ternyata benar, Tetsuya tidak ada.

"Kemana…Tetsuyacchi disaat seperti ini—ssu…" Kise masih gemetaran.

.

.

* * *

_**~~~CURSE OF KUROKO~~~**_

* * *

"Hey, Riko, apa menurutmu ini tidak aneh?" Hyuuga memecah keheningan tatkala sedang memeriksa beberapa artikel yang dikumpulkan siswa kelas satu.

"Hum.., tentang apa, Hyuuga-kun?" Tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari _notebook_-nya, Riko balik bertanya pada Hyuuga.

"Midorima Shintarou dari kelas 7-C, dan Kagami, mereka sudah menjadi korban pembunuhan misterius, dengan kondisi yang bisa dikatakan mengenaskan.." Hyuuga membaca artikel yang—kebetulan—Izuki yang membuatnya.

"Ya, aku tahu, " Riko membalik halaman _notebook _-nya, "Aku mengira…, sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan 'Kutukan Kuroko' itu.." Ujarnya lagi.

"Kutukan itu lagi?" Hyuuga nampak sewot, "Sudah kubilang itu hanya rumor, mitos.." Dan manik gelap itu kembali membaca artikel mengenai kuliner.

"Rumor.., mitos.., kau selalu saja berpikir realistis.., " Ejek Riko, "Apa kau tahu, di dunia yang luas ini, hal yang seperti itu memang ada..?" .

"…"

"Aku berpikir pasti 'Kuroko' merasa terusik dirinya dicari tahu, " Riko mengacak-acak berkas yang terletak diatas mejanya, "Karena seperti yang rumor katakan, _'Barang siapa mencari tahu tentang 'Kuroko' , sengaja atau tidak, maka kematian akan menghampiri mereka..'_ , kau mengerti itu, Hyuuga-kun..?" Jelas Riko panjang lebar. Sementara Hyuuga hanya diam sembari menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Termasuk kita?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Riko menoleh kearah Hyuuga.

"Riko, kita klub jurnalistik, juga mencari tahu tentang dia, bukan?" Mata Hyuuga berkilat tajam dibalik kacamatanya, "Berarti kematian itu juga akan mengincar kita, bukan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Riko tidak menjawab. Mata coklatnya sedikit melebar mendengar ucapan Hyuuga itu.

.

.

* * *

_**~~~CURSE OF KUROKO~~~**_

* * *

Akashi, Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara duduk saling berhadapan dimeja kantin saat jam olahraga selesai. Wajah mereka nampak keras dan tegang.

"Aku mulai curiga atas apa yang terjadi.." Akashilah yang membuka pembicaraan itu.

Kise diam sambil melihat kebawah. Aomine menatap malas. Murasakibara masih menyesap susu kotaknya.

Kembali hening. Akashi merasa dirinya tumben-tumbennya tidak marah karena tak ada satupun dari teman—anak buahnya—yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan—atau lebih tepatnya pernyataannya. Kepalanya sudah terlalu lelah untuk marah pada kepala-kepala ini.

Manik merahnya menatap Kise yang sendari tadi gemetaran.

"Kau punya pemikiran, Ryota?" Nada itu sukses membuat kepala Kise mendongak.

"Y—yah, itu—"

"…"

"Ja—jangan-jangan, kita sudah dikutuk—ssu!" Akhirnya Kise mengutarakan hal itu.

"Dikutuk?" Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ingat 'Kutukan Kuroko' yang pernah Riko-san ceritakan?" Dibalas anggukan, "Aku mulai berpikir karena kita mencari tahu tentang rumor waktu itu, sepertinya kutukan itu telah menempel pada kita…" Jelas Kise.

"Apa? Tapi waktu itu 'kan kita hanya penasaran.." Sergah Aomine. Murasakibara berhenti menyesap susunya.

"Mine-chin lupa, ya? Sekalinya mencari tahu tentang rumor itu, kutukan sudah tertempel pada kita…" Jelas Murasakibara. Menambah rasa tegang diantara mereka.

"Haah, ini semua gara-gara jurnalis itu.." Umpat Akashi.

Dan semua larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

* * *

_**~~~CURSE OF KUROKO~~~**_

* * *

Jam pelajaran tak terasa sudah selesai. Langit yang semula biru cerah, berubah _orange_ kemerahan seraya matahari kembali kesudut cakrawala. Para murid sudah banyak yang pulang sekolah. Namun Riko masih sibuk berkutat dengan jurnalistiknya.

"Haah, sudah selesai.., waktunya pulang.." Lalu Riko menyambar tasnya dan mengunci ruang klub jurnalistik.

Gema sepatu yang menapak lantai sekolah terdengar jelas ditelinga Riko. Wajar saja, sekolah sudah sepi dan sunyi. Jelas suara sekecil apapun dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

**TAP**

Riko berhenti. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Namun lorong itu kosong dan remang-remang.

"Aneh, " Gumamnya, "Rasanya ada yang mengikutiku…"

Diam sebentar, sepertinya itu memang langkah kakinya. Lalu ia kembali berjalan menuju tangga yang menjadi penghubung lantai 2 dengan lantai 1.

**ZRRUUNG**

'_Eh—?'_ Riko kembali menoleh kebelakang. Hanya dia, atau atmosfer disekitarnya mendadak dingin.

"Apa yang—UWAAA—" Ucapan Riko terpotong ketika ia merasa terdorong.

Riko jatuh dari tangga dengan kepalanya mengahantam anak tangga dari beton keras itu. Ketika sudah sampai diperpotongan tangga, ia berhenti tergelinding. Darah mengucur dari pelipisnya. Rasanya sakit dan pandangannya kabur.

Saat itulah ia lihat sosok mungil berdiri didepannya. Matanya tak bisa menangkap bayangan itu dengan jelas. Dan sepertinya, bayangan itu memegang tongkat _baseball_.

Tatapan datar itu…

"Kuroko…kun…?"

Bayangan itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tongkat _baseball_ itu.

**BUAAGH**

.

.

* * *

Akashi menoleh kilat dan menatap langit sore kala itu. Murasakibara yang berjalan dibelakangnya sambil memakan pockienya mendadak berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa, Aka-chin?" Mata tajam itu menerawang jauh.

"Tidak, ayo cepat, Atsushi, waktu seperti ini, apapun bisa terjadi." Akashi dengan cepat melangkah maju. Akashi sudah merasakan atmosfer yang menekan itu.

Murasakibara yang baru sadar segera berlari kecil menyusul Akashi yang sudah agak jauh didepannya.

Pemuda jelmaan _titan_ itu tidak menyadari sosok kehitaman yang ada di persimpangan lorong.

"Tunggu, Aka-chin, tunggu aku—"

**WUUNG**

**ZRAAAT**

Akashi membeku ditempat. Mendengar suara itu, dengan cepat ia menoleh kebelakang.

**BRUK**

"Atsushi..?"

**==TBC==**

* * *

Kali ini korbannya dua! Karena bosen bkin korbannya tu2 yg berujung ficnya pendek, tak bkin aj dua.. dan utk Seirin yg nyempil, ane hny akan hadirkan Kagami [sudah dead-out] , Riko & Hyuuga saja =w=)a

Lalu, ad lgi, mengenai spoiler & cerita asli, ad 1 kalimat yg ane hilangkan, yaa.., gomen ne!

Oke! Sampai jumpa di chapter 006!

**SPECIAL THANKS :**

**NOZOMI RIZUKI 1414 || KUROYUKI31 || || RALLFREECSS || CHWANGKYUH EVIL BERRY || DEVIL.X REINI || KUROSHI SATSUMI || MISAMIME || SHIROHARA YUKINA || SHOUJO RECORD || || NAMIKA RAHMA|| PINGKAN || VANDQ || ELFARIZY || EQA SKYLIGHT || 96RUI || VANILLACHOCO || KUROAMALIA || BROKENWINGS2602 || GOLDEN EYE LASHES || RYCHIZUU || SCARLETJACKET || .5 || THALIA TETSUNA || LOLICONKAWAII || FLOW LOVE || MIHARU || SALMAASUKA || KITAMI MISAKI || XOXO-VANILLA || RA CHAN243 ||**

**==AND YOU ALL!==**

* * *

—**SPOILER!—**

"_HANYA TINGGAL KITA BEREMPAT DAN HYUUGA-SAN SAJA—SSU!_

"_Tenanglah, Ryota."_

"_Apa Tetsu tahu tentang 'Kutukan Kuroko' ?"_

"_Tidak tahu, tidak pernah dengar."_

"_Kise-kun, bisa tolong kemari.."_

"_Bagus."_

_**CHAPTER 006 ON-GOING—!**_


	6. After Murasakibara and Riko

_Pemuda jelmaan titan itu tidak menyadari sosok kehitaman yang ada di persimpangan lorong._

"_Tunggu, Aka-chin, tunggu aku—"_

_**WUUNG**_

_**ZRAAAT**_

_Akashi membeku ditempat. Mendengar suara itu, dengan cepat ia menoleh kebelakang._

_**BRUK**_

"_Atsushi..?"_

.

.

**CURSE OF KUROKO**

**Genre : Tragedy/Mystery**

**Rate : T masuk (M)**

**Setting : AU!Teiko High**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC nyelip, horror nyelip, gore bkin jantungan, rate menjerumus ke (M) , de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

_**Sudah saya katakan, fic ini menjerumus ke gore (M) , kalau Anda masih punya nyali membaca fic ini, scroll ke bawah, nikmati fic saya, kalau nyali Anda ciut, silakan tekan tombol back, daripada nanti tidak bisa tidur…**_

—_**Ameru Sawada & Genjirou Sawada—**_

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

**TLUK**

**GLUNDUNG**

Akashi membeku ditempat. Ia tak percaya baru saja ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah, sekarang ia berhadapan _lagi _dengan hal ini.

"Atsushi—" Suara Akashi terasa tercekat. Walaupun ia disebut _absolute_, tetap ia juga manusia biasa.

Kini didepan kakinya, kepala Murasakibara yang terpenggal menggelinding mulus menuju ujung sepatunya. Sementara tubuhnya tertinggal sekitar 1 meter dibelakangnya. Darah berceceran dilantai dan terciprat sebagian di dinding.

Setelah mengumpulkan pundi keberanian, Akashi melangkahkan kakinya melewati kepala itu, lalu berjalan mendekati sebilah kapak yang tertancap didinding yang penuh cipratan darah Murasakibara.

Ia menoleh kekanan. Kapak tadi melayang dari arah sana, Akashi yakin. Namun apa yang _emperor eyes_-nya lihat adalah, kegelapan. Tidak ada sosok apapun dilorong itu. Lorong itu gelap. Namun kapak itu melayang mulus dan memenggal kepala jelmaan raksasa itu.

Lelucon. Tidak mungkin kapak dengan kekuatan bulan(*) bisa mengarah lurus kearah Murasakibara. Pastilah ada sosok yang melemparnya. Sekalipun sosok itu lari, Akashi pasti bisa merasakan keberadaannya dan mengejarnya. Namun, _emperor eyes_-nya tidak menangkap sosok manusia apapun disana. Apakah kapak itu melayang sendiri?

_Ingat tentang 'Kutukan Kuroko' yang diceritakan Riko-san?_

Tiba-tiba perkataan yang sempat Kise lontarkan itu terbesit lagi dalam benak Akashi. Ya, sejak mereka mengais-ngais tentang rumor kutukan itu, satu-persatu korban mulai berjatuhan. Namun selama ini Akashi tidak pernah mendengar korban dari kutukan ini. Mengapa baru sekarang kutukan itu nampak?

_Ja—jangan-jangan kita sudah dikutuk—ssu…!_

Akashi bukannya penakut. Akashi bukannya percaya dengan hal semacam itu. Namun jika hal-nya seperti ini, ini merupakan ancaman jiwa.

_Tapi tentu aparat polisi tidak akan percaya._

Pernyataan itu muncul dalam diri Akashi. Dan memang benar, tentu aparat hukum tidak akan mau mendengar hal yang tidak berbau fakta ini. Dan pada akhirnya, kejadian ini hanya dianggap kasus bunuh diri semata.

Padahal sesuatu yang gelap sedang mengincar mereka.

Si surai merah kembali mendapat kecamuk dalam hatinya. Berpikir sekeras apapun juga tidak ada gunanya, karena cepat atau lambat, semua dari mereka pasti akan habis tak tersisa. Dan jika korban terakhir sudah ditentukan, _sosok _itu pasti akan menampakkan wujudnya yang sebenarnya.

Menutup matanya sebentar. Menyembunyikan manik _scarlet-gold_ itu sejenak. Menghirup udara yang kini ditambah anyirnya darah Murasakibara. Pertama, Kagami Taiga, kedua, Midorima Shitarou, ketiga, Murasakibara Atsushi. Dan Akashi merasa bahwa korban keempat sudah muncul.

Merogoh saku celananya, diambilnya _flip phone_ berwarna marun itu, ia tekan beberapa angka, sebelum menempelkannya pada telinga kanannnya.

"Hallo, polisi.."

.

.

* * *

_**~~~CURSE OF KUROKO~~~**_

* * *

Mobil polisi bersama medis datang 30 menit setelah Akashi menelepon mereka. Aparat medis segera menggotong mayat Murasakibara, lalu sempat menanyai Akashi sejenak.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, nak, kabari kami bila ada kejadian lainnya.." Ujar salah satu polisi itu dan melangkah meninggalkan Akashi yang diam berdiri. Bunyi sirine _ambulance_ berdengung memecah sore di Teiko.

"Akashi." Akashi menoleh dan mendapati Hyuuga Junpei berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya. Ia menatap mobil polisi dan _ambulance_ yang bergerak menjauh.

"Jadi, hari ini ada dua korban.." Pernyataan Hyuuga barusan membuat Akashi agak terhenyak. Apa katanya, dua?

Seakan dapat membaca tatapan Akashi, Hyuuga menjawab, "Aku menemukan mayat Riko ditangga lantai 2, dengan kondisi kepalanya sudah remuk.." Jelasnya. Akashi hanya diam.

Ia tidak menatap kakak kelasnya itu sementara, sebelum ia membuka mulut lagi, "Bukankah ini aneh, Hyuuga-senpai.." Katanya. Bisa Akashi tebak kalau Hyuuga sedang mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah memeringatkan Riko, namun sepertinya Riko sudah mendapat tulahnya.." Hyuuga menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. Dari tatapannya sepertinya ia sudah lelah.

"Berhati-hatilah, Hyuuga-senpai, " Ujar Akashi, "Antara kau, aku, Daiki, dan Ryota.." Ia gulir maniknya kebawah, menerawang tanah yang ia pijak.

Ini memang bukan seperti Akashi. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya memeringatkan sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Terimakasih, Akashi." Lalu Hyuuga berjalan meninggalkan Akashi. Meninggalkan Akashi yang tengah menatap tajam langit sore itu.

.

.

* * *

_**~~~CURSE OF KUROKO~~**_

* * *

Esoknya para siswa kembali gempar mendengar kabar pembunuhan lain selain Kagami dan Midorima. Pihak sekolah yang mulai khawatir dengan keamanan sekolah yang terancam, mengumpulkan para murid di aula sekolah dan memberi sedikit pemberitahuan mengenai pentingnya membangun pertahanan diri. Smeua murid mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Setelahnya, jam pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan. Namun naas (atau membahagiakan) untuk kelas 7-C karena sang guru matematika yang menyebalkan secara kebetulan tidak hadir dikarenakan sakit.

Kise, Akashi, dan Aomine duduk saling melingkar. Kise yang mendengar Riko dan Murasakibara menjadi korban berikutnya kembali merinding. Ia menjerit ketakutan,

"HANYA TINGGAL KITA BEREMPAT DAN HYUUGA-SAN SAJA—SSU!" Jeritnya. Aomine menghadiahi Kise jitakan di dahinya.

"Tenanglah, Ryota, " Akashi berusaha menenangkan, dengan nada dinginnya, "Dan maksudmu empat?"

"Ya, kita bertiga, Tetsuyacchi, dan Hyuuga-san.." Ujar Kise polos. Akashi menghela napas.

"Ryota, Tetsuya bertemu kita setelah kita mengetahui rumor itu, jadi jelas ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita.." Jelas Akashi.

"Eh, wah.., curang juga.." Celetuk Aomine. Entah ia yang sepertinya paling tenang—atau cuek—menanggapi hal ini.

"Ada apa?" Tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya muncul dan membuat Aomine hampir terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Tetsu! Mengangetkan saja! Sejak kapan kau disini?" Aomine sewot.

Tetsuya hanya menatap datar, "Sejak tadi, Aomine-kun.." Dan dibalas geraman kesal Aomine.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku ke kantin, Tetsu.." Lalu Aomine menggaet Tetsuya menuju kantin. Meninggalkan Kise dan Akashi.

"Hee, padahal aku juga mau ikut.." Kekeh Kise.

.

Setelah membeli roti _sandwich_, Aomine dan Tetsuya berjalan berdampingan. Tetsuya sendari tadi hanya diam seraya menyesap _vanilla milkshake_ yang ia beli. Aomine melirik malas.

"Apa Tetsu tahu tentang 'Kutukan Kuroko' ?" Celetuk Aomine tiba-tiba. Tetsuya menatap sepasang biru tua itu datar.

"Apa?"

"Rumor ke-13 SMA ini.." Balas Aomine.

"Tidak tahu, tidak pernah dengar.." Tukas Tetsuya, lalu ia kembali menyesap minuman yang sendari tadi ia pegang. Aomine mengerjap heran.

Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menanyai lagi

.

.

* * *

_**Kau tidak sadar kalau kaulah mangsaku berikutnya…**_

* * *

Karena hari ini ada rapat guru mendadak, jam pelajaran dipotong dan murid pulang lebih awal. Namun Kise yang masih jengah memutuskan untuk bermain basket sejenak.

Ia frutasi. Ia kesal, mengapa teman-temannya bisa mati dengan cara yang begitu mengenaskan. Apa ini ulah pembunuh bayara ataukah ulah orang yang sakit jiwa? Entah, namun firasat Kise mengatakan kalau pembunuhan ini sudah direncanakan.

'_Argh, aku bingung sekali….'_ Memang otak Kise tidaklah sepintar Midorima ataupun Akashi, memikirkan hal ini saja membuat kepalanya pusing.

**DUK**

Manik madu Kise mengerjap tatkala melihat bola basket menggelinding dan mengenai ujung sepatunya.

"Ah, Kise-kun, " Kise menengadah dan menemukan Tetsuya sedang berdiri di lapangan basket. Lengan baju sekolahnya ia singsingkan agar tidak terkesan gerah. Baru kali ini Kise melihat Tetsuya bermain basket.

"Kise-kun, bisa tolong kemari.." Kise terkesiap. Ia segera melangkah maju.

Sejenak Tetsuya terdiam, ekspresinya nampak tak terbaca. Ketika Kise sudah didepannya,

"Tetsuyacchi, ini bolanya.." Tetsuya tersadar dan segera menerima bola itu, "Ah, _arigatou_, Kise-kun.."

"_Doumo_. Aku baru melihat Tetsuyacchi bermain basket.." Ujar Kise dengan rautnya yang senang. Tetsuya hanya diam. Melihat punggung Kise yang melangkah menjauh.

"Nah, Tetsuyacchi, _pass_!" Kise memasang kuda-kuda. Tetsuya masih diam. Ia tahu bahwa Kise mengajaknya untuk _one-on-one_ dengannya.

Seringai.

"Eh? Tetsuyacchi—" Kise terheran melihat ekspresi Tetsuya yang berubah. Ia merasakan juga bahwa udara disekitarnya mendadak dingin.

"Bagus." Kise menelan ludah. Apa ini? Perasaan ini—

"Tetsuya—"

**BUAAGH**

Wajah Kise seketika terhantam oleh bola basket dengan kekuatan besar. Rasanya seperti dihantam _pass_ oleh Aomine atau Murasakibara. Sakit sekali. Dan Kise jatuh tersungkur dibawah _ring_ basket itu. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Khuhuhu.." Terdengar tawa aneh dari mulut Tetsuya. Ekspresinya menggelap.

"Tetsu..yacchi.." Sembari menahan sakit di wajahnya, Kise berusaha menyadarkan Tetsuya.

"Khuhuhu, kau mangsaku berikutnya, Kise-kun…" Sekelabat, bola basket yang menggelinding bebas menuju Tetsuya ia ambil lagi, dan ia lemparkan menuju _ring_ basket yang berada tepat dibawah Kise. Sial, Kise tak sempat menghindar.

**BRAAK**

Dan Tetsuya menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

* * *

_**~~~CURSE OF KUROKO~~~**_

* * *

Akashi dan Aomine berjalan berdampingan dipersimpangan jalan dalam diam. Mereka saling larut dalam pikiran mereka.

"Jangan sampai kau lengah, Daiki, " Aomine melirik Akashi yang membuka mulutnya, "Kita sudah dikutuk, apapun bisa terjadi.." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa kau menanggapinya begitu serius.." Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya gusar. Ia sudah cukup jenuh mendengar hal itu.

"Jangan anggap remeh, Daiki, ini perintah." Akashi tak kalah gusar mendengar jawaban Aomine. Terkesan tidak serius.

"Aku tahu, cukup, Akashi.." Aomine pun berjalan menuju _zebracross_. Akashi hanya menatap datar.

"Awas, nak!" Seorang bapak-bapak menghardik kearah Aomine. Akashi yang terkejut mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar.

**CKIIIT**

O-oh, tidak. Ada sebuah truk yang melaju tidak terkendali. Dan dijalan sana hanya ada Aomine.

"DAIKI! MINGGIR!" Hardik Akashi keras. Cukup keras hingga Aomine menengok.

"Haah, apaan si—"

**BRAAK**

**==TBC==**

* * *

Hueehehehhe, korban lagee! Korban lagee! \(=w=)/ Puas sekali akhirnya bisa apdet stelah leha2 dirumah /padahal udh kea babu dirumah, hiks/ _( :'3 _/

Hem, sptnya akan mendekati akhir fic, yaa.., tidak terasa fic ini hampir selesai, ya, karena berkat para reader-sama smua.., fic ini bisa berjalan lancar \( :'3 v/

Oke! Sampai jumpa di chapter 007!

**SPECIAL THANKS :**

**NOZOMI RIZUKI 1414 || KUROYUKI31 || || RALLFREECSS || CHWANGKYUH EVIL BERRY || DEVIL.X REINI || KUROSHI SATSUMI || MISAMIME || SHIROHARA YUKINA || SHOUJO RECORD || || NAMIKA RAHMA|| PINGKAN || VANDQ || ELFARIZY || EQA SKYLIGHT || 96RUI || VANILLACHOCO || KUROAMALIA || BROKENWINGS2602 || GOLDEN EYE LASHES || RYCHIZUU || SCARLETJACKET || .5 || THALIA TETSUNA || LOLICONKAWAII || FLOW LOVE || MIHARU || SALMAASUKA || KITAMI MISAKI || XOXO-VANILLA || RA CHAN243 || THE RED BLOODY SCISSORS || VALENCIAKIARA00 || HOTORI HANA || KIRIKA || AKASHIKI KAZUYUKI || YUURI-PYONN || DENODEN || LAWHIVE || **

**==AND YOU ALL!==**

* * *

—_**SPOILER!—**_

_Hanya tersisa ia dan Hyuuga. Entah ia atau Hyuuga yang akan lebih dulu dijemput kematian…_

"_Heh, kalian terlalu pasrah. Aku pasti tidak akan terkena kutukan itu..!"_

"…_sekalipun kau sudah dicap oleh 'Kuroko' …"_

"_Lho, aku 'kan.."_

"…_si 'Kuroko' itu.."_

_**CHAPTER 007 ON-GOING—!**_


	7. The Last Victims

"_Jangan anggap remeh, Daiki, ini perintah." Akashi tak kalah gusar mendengar jawaban Aomine. Terkesan tidak serius._

"_Aku tahu, cukup, Akashi.." Aomine pun berjalan menuju zebracross. Akashi hanya menatap datar._

"_Awas, nak!" Seorang bapak-bapak menghardik kearah Aomine. Akashi yang terkejut mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar._

_**CKIIIT**_

_O-oh, tidak. Ada sebuah truk yang melaju tidak terkendali. Dan dijalan sana hanya ada Aomine._

"_DAIKI! MINGGIR!" Hardik Akashi keras. Cukup keras hingga Aomine menengok._

"_Haah, apaan si—"_

_**BRAAK**_

.

.

**CURSE OF KUROKO**

**Genre : Tragedy/Mystery**

**Rate : T nyerempet M**

**Setting : AU!TeikoHigh**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , horror, gore, OOC nyelip, slight AkaKuro, bahasa berantakan, alur balapan, sho-ai detected, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

**BRAAK**

**BRUUK**

"KYAAAA!"

"ADA ORANG TERTABRAK!"

Akashi tidak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya mendengarkan teriakan orang-orang yang terkejut melihat peristiwa didepan mereka ini.

Aomine. Tertabrak truk itu dan terpental sejauh beberapa meter. Bisa Akashi lihat darah yang semerah rambutnya mengalir dari dalam tubuh Aomine. Seketika datanglah _ambulance_ dan membawa jasad Aomine ke rumah sakit.

"_Hei, bukankah itu murid SMA Teiko?"_

Sayup-sayup Akashi dapat mendengar ibu-ibu berbisik-bisik tentangnya.

"_Iya, itu seragam SMA Teiko.."_

"_Aku dengar telah terjadi beberapa kasus pembunuhan disana.., mengerikan.."_

"_Benarkah? Sungguh mengenaskan.."_

Akashi tidak dapat mengelak. Tidak bisa menyalahkan ibu-ibu itu yang bergossip ria tentang dia dan teman-temannya. Ini semua karena rasa ingin tahu mereka, berujung pada hal yang seperti ini.

Akashi memutuskan untuk menyusul ke rumah sakit, melihat keadaan Aomine sekaligus meminta maaf kepada keluarganya. Sesaat sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi, manik _heterochrome_-nya menangkap satu sosok diantara orang-orang diseberang jalan.

"…Tetsuya..?"

.

.

* * *

_**~~~CURSE OF KUROKO~~~**_

* * *

_Telah terjadi perisitiwa tabrak lari diperempatan jalan xxx dipusat kota. Korban diketahui adalah seorang siswa SMA Teiko. Saat ini pelaku penabrakan masih dimintai keterangan, dari hasil keterangan diketahui—_

Akashi segera mengganti _channel_ berita malam itu dengan _channel_ lain. Ia agak terkejut karena berita Aomine tertabrak akan menyebar ke awak media. Yang jelas, semoga besok tidak ada satupun dari pihak media mendatangi sekolahnya. Kalau iya, dijamin akan Akashi usir dengan gunting-guntingnya.

Masalahnya adalah, hanya tinggal ia dan Hyuuga saja. Cepat atau lambat, salah satu—atau bahkan keduanya—akan segera dijemput kematian. Akashi benci mengakui ini, tapi ia takut mengetahui kenyataan ini. Ia, orang yang _absolute_ dan selalu benar ini, mati hanya karena sebuah kutukan konyol? Rasa heran, sedih, sekaligus marah bercampur dalam dada Akashi.

'_Dan sebelum aku mati, aku akan membongkar siapa 'Kuroko' itu…'_ Batin Akashi.

.

.

* * *

_**~~~CURSE OF KUROKO~~~**_

* * *

Akashi hanya duduk termenung sambil membolak-balikkan halaman novelnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseisi kelas. Waspada kalau-kalau—

"Akashi-kun." Oh, Akashi kira siapa. Sial, Akashi selalu saja tidak bisa menebak kemunculan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, auramu memang tipis.." Cibir Akashi. Tetsuya hanya diam dan mengambil kursi didepan Akashi.

"Kemana yang lain, Akashi-kun..?" Pertanyaan bodoh, Tetsuya. Apa kau tidak mengetahui berita semalam..?

"…" Akashi tidak menjawab. Maniknya masih berkutat dengan buku yang ia baca.

"Akashi—"

"Akashi!" Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Akashi melirik sedikit, itu Hyuuga.

"Maaf Tetsuya, nanti lagi kita bicarakan." Lalu Akashi pergi menyusul Hyuuga. Hyuuga meminta Akashi untuk mengikutinya.

Sementara Tetsuya hanya terdiam. Diam dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak.

.

.

* * *

"Aku sudah dengar beritanya. Nampaknya, tinggal kau dan aku saja.." Tutur Hyuuga. Akashi masih diam dengan wajah datar.

"Hyuuga-san, aku berat mengatakan ini, tapi sudah tidak ada jalur lagi bagiku untuk menghindar.." Akashi angkat suara. Hyuuga masih diam, menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau menyerah?" Mata Hyuuga memincing tajam. Sementara Akashi tetap diam.

"Aku tidak percaya kau menyerah semudah itu, " Tawa meremehkan keluar dari mulut Hyuuga, "Heh, kalian semua memang terlalu pasrah. Aku, tidak akan terkena kutukan itu..!" Sahutnya penuh keyakinan.

Akashi memincing tajam, "Kau yakin, Hyuuga-san..?"

"Tentu saja!" Sahutnya, dengan nada yang makin meninggi, "Kalau kau menghindar dalam permainan ini, 'Kuroko' itu pasti tidak akan menangkapku!"

Dangkal? Tentu saja. Itu pikiran anak kecil. Akashi tahu, ia dan mantan teman seperjuangannya sudah berusaha keras untuk menghindar dari permainan ini, tapi apa daya, _big boss_ berhasil menangkap dan mengalahkan mereka.

"…sekalipun kau sudah dicap oleh 'Kuroko' …" Gumam Akashi pelan. Beruntung Hyuuga tidak mendengar gumamannya tadi.

"Kalau begitu, Hyuuga-san, semoga berhasil…" Akashi lalu berbalik meninggalkan Hyuuga. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi dengan orang bodoh. Toh _emperor eyes_-nya mengatakan, kalau sebentar lagi, Hyuuga Junpei akan dihabisi oleh 'Kuroko' .

.

.

* * *

_**~~~CURSE OF KUROKO~~~**_

* * *

"Akashi-kun, tadi itu siapa..?" Tanya Tetsuya melihat kedatangan kembali Akashi. Akashi hanya mendelikkan bahu acuh.

"Salah satu _senpai_. Kami…kenalan.." Jelas Akashi. Tetsuya hanya menggumam.

"Tetsuya."

"Ya, Akashi-kun..?"

"…kau melihat kejadian kemarin..?" Akashi kini balik bertanya. Sinar dalam matanya menyorotkan tanya dna curiga. Tetsuya hanya diam dengan tetap pada _deadpan face_-nya.

"Kejadian kemarin?"

"Aku melihatmu ada diseberang jalan kemarin, " Ujar Akashi, "Dan dihari dimana Ryota ditemukan tewas, aku ingat kau ada ditempat yang sama dengan tempat yang Ryota tuju.." Tambahnya.

Mendengar itu, ekspresi Tetsuya mengeras—walau tidak terlihat.

"Akashi-kun, kau mencurigaiku..?" Tanyanya. Akashi mendengus.

"Aku tidak mencurigaimu.., aku hanya menyatakan fakta." Tukas si surai merah. Tepat saat itu, guru yang mengajar sudah datang.

Tetsuya hanya terdiam. Ekspresinya menggelap.

.

.

* * *

_**~~~CURSE OF KUROKO~~~**_

* * *

Selama pelajaran sejarah, Akashi tidak fokus. Matanya tetap tertuju pada Tetsuya yang duduk diseberangnya. Ada yang aneh dengan gelagat Tetsuya, ia seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang Akashi tidak tahu.

'_Ekspresinya tadi..memang mencurigakan..'_ Batin Akashi.

Ia lirik lagi. Tetsuya tetap fokus pada papan tulis didepan. Manic biru _aquamarine_-nya menatap kosong dan datar. Akashi sejak awal memang aneh, tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Tetsuya, bahkan ada yang mengatakan tidak ada yang bernama Tetsuya. Semakin menambah kecurigaan Akashi.

Menghela napas panjang.

'_Akan kucari tahu..'_ Batin Akashi mantab.

.

.

* * *

_**~~~CURSE OF KUROKO~~~**_

* * *

Kini matahari yang semula bertengger tinggi kembali ke peradabannya. Menembus cakrawala yang luas. Menghadirkan semburat _orange_ yang meneduhkan. Disini, Akashi terdiam disebuah bangku panjang didepan lapangan basket sekolah. Tangannya ia silangkan didepan dada, seakan menunggu seseorang—atau sesuatu.

**HYUU**

Sepi. Hanya ada Akashi dan angin yang memecah keheningan. Tapi, anginnya aneh, terasa…lebih dingin—

'_Tetsuya.'_ Akashi menyirengai senang tatkala melihat sekelabat bayangan Tetsuya berjalan melewatinya. Wajahnya agak gelap dikarenakan bayangan pepohonan yang jatuh mengenai wajahnya.

Dengan cepat dan hati-hati, Akashi mengikuti Tetsuya masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Terus, berjalan melewati lorong dan kelas-kelas yang kini telah kosong dan sepi. Akashi makin mempercepat langkahnya.

'_Sial.'_ Akashi merutuki Tetsuya yang—entah mengapa—kini berjalan lebih cepat, makin cepat, hingga bayangannya tiba-tiba menghilang dibelokan koridor.

"Apa..?" Akashi tidak mempercayai apa yang matanya lihat. Fisik Tetsuya itu lemah, tapi dia bisa secepat itu menghilang dari pengawasannya. Benar-benar aneh.

"HUWAA!"

Akashi tersentak. Ia kenal suara itu.

"Hyuuga-san!" Akashi dengan cepat berlari menuju sumber suara itu. Tak jauh dari Akashi, ia berbelok lagi, dan mendapati,

Hyuuga sudah tewas.

Dengan luka tusuk dikedua matanya. Tampak pisau yang menusuk kedua matanya masih tertancap dikedua bola matanya. Dan beberapa buah pisau tetancap ditubuh Hyuuga—termasuk jantungnya.

Akashi menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ini menjijikkan. Apa 'Kuroko' itu akan menghabisinya sekarang juga?

Atau—

"Ah, kau datang, Akashi-kun.." Suara yang sangat Akashi kenal mengudara disekitar lorong itu. Sosok yang sangat Akashi kenal, muncul dari balik bayangan lorong.

Akashi menggeram kesal, "Tetsuya."

Tetap pada pandangan datarnya yang menyebalkan, ia jatuhkan sebilah pisau yang berlumuran darah itu. Menimbulkan bunyi 'trang' yang cukup keras.

"Aku tidak menyangka Akashi-kun akan menyerahkan diri secepat ini.." Tutur Kuroko. Akashi tetap diam.

"Aku seharusnya sudah menyadari ini sejak awal, Tetsuya." Balas Akashi—dengan suara yang tidak kalah datar. Tetsuya masih diam pada posisinya.

"Sudah terlambat, Akashi-kun, " Aura disekitar mulai menggelap, "Kau sudah beraninya mengusikku.., inilah akibatnya.."

"Tet—" Belum sempat Akashi bicara, Tetsuya sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

**SRING**

"_Sayonara_, Akashi-kun."

"Apa—"

**WUUT**

**CRAAT**

"UARGH!"

Sore itu, burung-burung gagak berterbangan dengan gembira.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—_**Five years later…—**_

Dua orang siswi tengah bercakap-cakap sambil berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah.

"Eh, apa kau tahu tentang rumor ke-13 SMA ini..?" Tanya seorang kepada yang lain. Orang kedua segera membekap mulut temannya itu, dan memandang kesekeliling.

"Sssh, kau ini, jangan berbicara tentang itu..!"

"_Are_? Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Lima tahun lalu, terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran para pencari 'kutukan' itu. Ini semua, karena si 'Kuroko' itu.." Jelas siswi yang kedua.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Makanya, kita jangan bicarakan ini lagi. Nanti kita bernasib sama seperti mereka.." Bisik siswi kedua. Temannya hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka pun berjalan kembali. Mereka tidak menyadari ada sesosok bayangan dibalik gudang tengah tersenyum licik.

"Khuhuhu, nah, sekarang, siapa lagi korbannya~?"

**_FIN_**

* * *

Sudah tamat! Sudah tamat! \(=w=)/

Trima kasih telah membaca fic ini, yg review, fav, de-el-el, terima kasih! *peluk cium* *ditampol*

Sampai jumpa di fic Ameru laennya!

**SPECIAL THANKS :**

**NOZOMI RIZUKI 1414 || KUROYUKI31 || || RALLFREECSS || CHWANGKYUH EVIL BERRY || DEVIL.X REINI || KUROSHI SATSUMI || MISAMIME || SHIROHARA YUKINA || SHOUJO RECORD || || NAMIKA RAHMA|| PINGKAN || VANDQ || ELFARIZY || EQA SKYLIGHT || 96RUI || VANILLACHOCO || KUROAMALIA || BROKENWINGS2602 || GOLDEN EYE LASHES || RYCHIZUU || SCARLETJACKET || .5 || THALIA TETSUNA || LOLICONKAWAII || FLOW LOVE || MIHARU || SALMAASUKA || KITAMI MISAKI || XOXO-VANILLA || RA CHAN243 || THE RED BLOODY SCISSORS || VALENCIAKIARA00 || HOTORI HANA || KIRIKA || AKASHIKI KAZUYUKI || YUURI-PYONN || DENODEN || LAWHIVE || ANDREA SKY || CPAVITA13 || **

**==AND YOU ALL!==**

"**Jangan sekali-kali mengusikku, kalau sampai, maka kutukan ini akan menempel padamu.." —Curse of Kuroko**

**~~~CIAOSSU!~~~**


End file.
